


They will be in the skies.

by SataNyx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death on a mission, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Drugged Angela, F/F, I REGRET NOTHING, Mild Gore, Misuse of Special Techniques, Panic Attacks, Pharmercy, Suicide, accidental suicide, before respawn technology, blood mention, pharmercy pain, there is a lot of pain, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SataNyx/pseuds/SataNyx
Summary: Pre- respawn technology.Thing's do not always go well for the heroes of Overwatch.Sometimes they go very very wrong.





	

Angela was trembling as she sat hunched over her desk. The hollow feeling in her chest had slowly become a pit in her stomach the longer the days went on. Every sunrise, every sunset, added another day of not having  _ her _ here. It made her heart stutter through another painful twinge but the medic could not bring herself to focus on it. 

 

Of course, she did her best; she tried to move on. No one noticed she wasn’t joining them at meals, it was to easy to claim she ate in her lab. No one knew she hadn’t been to her room since… a shudder and Angela shook her head at the thought. No one noticed Angela was restocking the bottle of whiskey in her desk drawer with a higher proof. With their jobs, everyone had their vices. Angela Ziegler was just trying to replace the one she lost. Suddenly, she could understand on an all too personal level why other members drank the way they did. 

 

Another burning shot and she practically dropped the bottle back on her desk before blurry eyes looked over at the mess of notes strewn everywhere. She thought she had come close to a breakthrough. It was all lining up until it just  _ wasn’t _ . Hand pressed flat against the desk and the blond slid forward until she was pressing her forehead against the mess of it. Tears silent as they wet her cheeks. At least she still had her composure. 

 

“Fareeha.” The holographic projection of her love activated at her name being spoken. Soon her voice came through. “You’ve reached Captain Fareeha Amari. Please leave your current information and I will return contact upon my return.” The tone of voice had none of it’s usual affection but it was all Angela had now. She slammed her hand on the end call button before the robotic voice could notify her of a full voicelog. The medic slouched back into her chair before turning tired eyes to the lab around her. 

 

It seemed so empty. No other patients as the Overwatch Crew deactivated in order to mourn accordingly. Save for another crisis, nothing was removing them. Too many past regrets were there to allow anyone to miss this. They’d missed too many funerals in the past to miss another. So it had been a collective agreement. 

 

_ Mercy was racing through the streets as her Halo System shot horrible reading after  reading across her vision.  In her ear, the shouts of others calling out enemy locations while asking for assistance. There weren't enough of them though. Yet while there were so few of them, they were all so far apart and it wrung her voice from her throat as she tried to get to each teammate accordingly. Genius that she was, she was not a miracle worker. _

 

A sharp gasp and Angela’s head shot up from the desk as she gasped for air. “No-” A sob and she clamped her hands over her mouth to muffle them as she removed herself from the scattered resurrection plans. She couldn’t do this. Head swimming, the medic stumbled from her desk chair and towards one of the triage stations. Soon enough, she was down and curled up between a supply table and gurney. Closed in, trying to breath. She didn’t want anyone to see her like this. She was better than this, they would expect better.  

 

Fumbling fingers reached for an oxygen mask as her sobs turned to short desperate gasps. They left her chest feeling tighter and tighter. Soon her eyes were burning as roughly as her throat before she twisted the nozzle with a hiss and, fumbling with it a moment as her hands shook, she pressed it over her mouth and nose. As soon as everything had a loose feeling, the medic pulled the rubber straps around her head to keep it in place. She deserved a moment, surely? A few slow blinks and she let her head lull backwards to prop against the wall. Only when she registered the clammy wet feeling of her tears drying on her face did she jerk forward. 

 

_ There wasn’t enough time. Civilians littered the floor and while her Caduceus staff tried to latch onto anyone, Mercy needed to get to her team mates first. The chatter on the links, even if it was useful and what everyone else needed to hear, was making her head swim. Her eyes were frantic, scanning for silhouettes to match up with her readings then fly whenever she could on her wings. Too soon, a critical reading was alerted and almost blinding before she heard it over the comms.  _

 

Arms tangled around her legs as she pulled her knees to her chest and Angela started to rock the smallest bit. Hey eyes unseeing while the memories replayed over and over again. 

 

_ “JUSTICE RAINS FR-AAAAAH!”  Stopping short Angela turned on her heel to look above her in the skies. Eyes going wide and she could still spot the blood, tissue and bone seemingly suspended mid-air after it shot out of Pharah’s back. The jump jets seemingly giving out as soon as Angela locked onto the sight of her. As a medic, it made her muscles tense up ready to spring into action. As a fiance, it made her desperate to reach the other.  _

 

_ Only she never got the chance as a bullet sliced through her Halo System causing a surge in electrical force that had her entire suit shorting out as Angela herself stumbled before collapsing on the ground, convulsing.  Angela was not aware of the sound that tore itself from her throat with the pain, despite her suit releasing the nanites to heal their creator.  _

 

It was something her body didn’t seem to forget as she rocked herself in the medbay. Hand mindlessly going to the one implant above her ear that she had been forced to replace. She dug her nails into the flesh of her scalp until she felt her own nails bend under the pressure as the implant resisted. Suddenly angry, the Medic understood she shouldn’t do this to herself. Sleep would be better. There was too much liquor, too much oxygen for this to be right. The world was wobbling under her and the edges blurred more than ever. It was twisting something queasy into her very being at the combination. 

 

Sleep was good, she could sleep this off. The last four nights had been horrible and lacked any sort of rest for the good doctor. Angela was the best doctor in the world, though. She knew it. _ Everyone _ knew it. Twisting her head away and the blonde reached out with bloody fingertips to fumble with the drawers full of supplies, cocooning her into this makeshift safe place. When the cart rolled away, she cursed in broken words and blinked furiously at the new tears flooding her face. A frustrated wipe with the back of her hand and she glanced at the smear of red that colored her skin but ignored it for the promise of a sleep aid and syringe instead. 

 

Grabbing the third drawer, she swayed back before using one hand to keep herself up while digging through it. Vial, yes. Syringe, yes. A hum from her and she swayed again as she found a syringe and started to unwrap it. Uncapping the plunger and needle, she then grabbed the vial and shook it to be sure all components were mixed. She swayed, going dizzy again with the motion. 

 

Closing her eyes for a slow blink to steady herself, Angela placed both hands on her knees until she felt centered. She couldn’t make mistakes. The team deserved better then her making mistakes. A nod to herself with the promise to do better and she rolled a sleeve up with a bloody hand and pressed the needle into the faint blue line of her vein. Fair skin had its advantages. It had been one of Fareeha’s favorite parts of her. 

 

_ “Everything shows on you Habibti, they’ll see you’re mine.”  _

 

“Shush Fareeha, it will heal sooner or later.” She voiced aloud before decompressing the mix into her bloodstream. A deep breath knowing she would get a break from this later was enough to have her relaxing back against the wall. Tomorrow, she would clean up. 

 

The glow across the bay never registered as nanites tried to activate, a response to their original coded organism needing repair. Angela was at the mercy of her own care as she slipped into a final sleep. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Lunari because she reads all my overwatch shit before I post it and yells at me like an angry wife should when I post things before she gets to. 
> 
> I am not sorry about causing any of this, If I can listen to said overwatch wife cry I can survive anything :D 
> 
> feel free to yell at me in comments of Tumblr I enjoy the company! 
> 
> Maybe one day I'll write fluff for these two.


End file.
